I Always Will
by KyaElizabeth
Summary: A little fic I wrote for my friend Laura. It's not edited, I wrote it in about 20 minutes. I apoligise for any awfulness you're about to read! Hal is late home, and you're not happy. From readers pov.


He's late. Again.

I picked up his plate of cold lasagne, covered it in cling-film and put it in the fridge. He promised me he'd be home for dinner. And I fell for it, again. I started running the hot tap, washing up the plates and dishes I used today, trying to ignore the hurt I could feel spreading through my chest.

When I hear the key turn in the lock and the door click open, I don't move from my position over the sink, even though the dishes are done.

"Honey, I'm home!" That late bastard chuckles at the cliché as he walks through the hallways towards me "Sorry I'm late again, got held up at the hotel, you know how it is." He stops in the doorway and finally notices I'm not greeting him with open arms as per usual. "Honey what's up? C'mon you can't be mad at me..I'm only a little late!" He starts to move towards me as I scoff and grip the counter for support

"A little late? I waited for two hours Hal. Two. You said you'd be home on time tonight." I try to hide the stroppy sadness I know is in my voice with anger but I don't think my voice is strong enough to be convincing.

"Baby I'm so sorry. C'mon I'll make it up to you." His hands move to my hips as he positions himself behind me, gentle pressing himself against my back.

"No Hal, I'm upset with you. You can't just come waltzing back in here and expect me to just forgive you" I try and protest, I really do, but his hands just feel so strong and firm against me it's always hard to stay mad at him, and he knows it. His right hand moves from my hip upwards, caressing my side until he reaches my shoulder, where he gentle pushes the hair away from my neck so he can lightly kiss the sensitive spot above my collarbone. "Hal stop, c'mon I'm mad at you." I lightly push back in an attempt to dislodge him, but he only clings on harder

"Not until you forgive me. I'm sorry baby, I've been so awful to you lately. I'm such a bad boy" He chuckles at that as he bites down gently on my pulse, knowing all my weak spots. The bastard.

"Hal" I didn't mean for it to come out like a breathy moan, but damn. Even I knew the fight was over after that. He smiled against my skin, running his lips over my exposed skin and sucking at certain points as he pulled the strap of my top off my shoulder, making smug, pleased noises when my head fell backwards to lean against his body with what was most definitely NOT a moan.

His hand moved back down my body to my hip where he pressed himself hard against me, biting a little harder on my neck as he did so. I can feel his rapidly hardening erection against my back, and I roll my hips slightly, revelling in the involuntary gasp that escapes him.

"Mon amour, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi" he whispered in my ear, lowering his lips to lightly suck at the lobe. Well shit. Of course I'm going to forgive him when he starts speaking French. Damn him and his intricate knowledge of what makes me tick. I sigh, giving up. I can feel, rather than see the wide grin that spreads across his face "that's my girl." He moves his hands forwards to his fingers spread wide against my stomach and he's holding me even closer than before. He continues to kiss every inch he can reach from his position while his hands roam around my body, stopping just below my breasts and just short of my trouser line. Well that just won't do.

I arch my back into him, pushing my chest out in an obvious invitation as I position my hands above his, intending to guide his hands where I want them. Unfortunately for me, Hal has other ideas. He quickly grabs my waist and spins be around, so my back is against the counter. Before I can protest the sudden movement his left leg is between mine, spreading them wider, and he's grinding slowly against me, pinning me in position. His hands move slowly up my body, caressing my sides and gently cupping my breasts before moving upwards to hold my hands in his hands, his eyes following his movements, before settling on my face.

His eyes are dilated with lust, that much is clear, but I know as I stare into those beautiful eyes, coloured light green in the kitchen light, that there's also love, and trust there. He smiles so genuinely, and it fills his face with so much warmth that I can't help but smile back. He inches his face slowly towards mine, maintaining eye contact the whole way till the last second, where he tilts his face to the left and lets his eyes fall shut, gently pressing his lips to mine. His mouth is so soft and supple as he nips at my lips and teases it open with his tongue, sucking gentle at my bottom lip. I let out a moan as his hands wrap around my waist and pulls me against him. I can feel his lips turn up into a smirk, the smug git knows how much I love when he takes control like this, and so he grips me tighter and starts picking up the pace. My hands move to his shoulders, his back, anywhere I can hold on as he pushes me back against the counter, his hips now grinding hard against me as his control starts to slip and he just wants more. More of me. More of this.

The kiss is sloppy, it's uncontrolled and it's full of teeth and tongues and I've never felt more alive than I do when he kisses me like this. Nothing matters, nothing else in the world exists when he's touching me like this and I wish I could do this forever and it just be me and him, always.

He grabs my thighs and lifts me, using his hips to pin me against the counter, grinding harder and faster against me. The kiss is becoming less controlled, the rhythm all off as he's concentrating less on kissing me and more on the pleasure building in his lower stomach. My whole body starts going weaker and I can feel the oncoming tingle of orgasm. All I can do is hold onto his shoulders tightly as he continues to rut against me, the pleasure stopping either of us from thinking properly.

He breaks the kiss with a moan and he bites my neck, so hard he almost breaks the skin. The pleasure-pain sensation is enough to send me over the edge and my orgasm spreads through my whole body at once. I cling to Hal, my body shaking, as his own orgasm takes him.

I slide down his body until I'm standing against him; his body resting against mine with his hands now against the counter either side of me, as he tries to get his breath steady again, his head resting on my shoulder as I run my fingers up and down his spine. It always takes him a little longer to recover than me, he loses control so easily. When his breath is back to normal, he lifts his head and looks straight into my eyes with a sweet smile and stands up straighter as he cups my face with one hand.

"So, I'm forgiven yes?" He says it as a joke, but I can see the slight anxiousness behind his eyes.

"Of course." I say as I lean up on the tips of my toes and kiss him. And I know, I always will.


End file.
